The Legend of a Kage
by xEGxHOUND
Summary: Naruto leads a new life. Through the generosity of one man; Naruto is driven to become the best he can. In the beginning he will have more friends further increasing his determination to be stronger. Pairings undecided, leaning towards Naru-Saku but not certain. Naruto will be strong, but not overpowered. Rated M just in case.


The Legend of a Kage

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

If one were to look deep within the forest of the land of fire they might gaze upon Konoha; also known as the village hidden in the leaves. Many powerful men and women have come from this amazing place, and these people are known as shinobi. These shinobi, or ninja, look up to one man for guidance. This person is none other than the Hokage, and the Hokage's job is to protect Konoha and the people that live there. There have been four Hokages, and currently Sasuke Sarutobi, the third Hokage, has once again reclaimed the position since the fourth's death.

The fourth Hokage died during his battle with the Kyuubi; he barely managed to defeat the demon by sealing it into a newborn baby. This child, also known as Naruto, has grown up to be a menace to Konoha, or at least that is what the villagers would say. Yet if one would actually spend some time with the village's most infamous citizen then they would be quite surprised by what they had found.

Currently the young boy was running away from a squad of anbu. The reason for this chase is because of the boy's most recent prank; painting the faces on the Hokage monument with numerous child like designs. Now if it was any other child besides Naruto; then everyone would question how a kid can paint the entire Hokage monument, and not get caught until after it is already painted. Yet since it is Naruto the villagers simply look upon him with disgust.

As the anbu ran past a short alleyway composed of two parallel wooden fences they completely missed the young blonde who was hidden behind a cover resembling the fence perfectly. He started running in the opposite direction of the anbu, and as he looked back to make sure they weren't there he slammed into the back of someone.

That someone just happened to be none other than Kakashi Hatake who nearly dropped a book he was reading as he was walking. "Sorry sir." Naruto spoke in a meek voice hoping to avoid any confrontations with the adult.

"It's alright," The man replied, "I was reading my book anyway so I wasn't really paying attention." When Kakashi finished talking he extended his hand in an offer to help the young boy up, and Naruto, always being the type of person to accept help, gladly took his hand.

"Hey you look about the right age? Are you going to the ninja academy? It starts today." The silver haired jounin asked. Although the truth is that he knows more about the blonde than anyone else in the village.

"Yeah, I am actually heading over there right now!" He nearly shouted; enthusiasm practically rolling off of him.

"That's pretty cool," Came the man's lazy reply, "Would you like me to walk with you?"

"You can if you want to, but try not to slow me down!" Naruto laughed as he ran off with the Jounin easily keeping up with him.

After about five minutes of running the two arrived at the academy, and they apparently arrived early. "Do you even know what time it starts?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Not really." He looked up to Kakashi with a foxy smile that reminded the man so much of his sensei Minato Namikaze.

After a second of Naruto waving his small hand in front of Kakashi's mainly covered face the little kid finally received the man's attention. "Hey Kakashi-san are you ok?" He questioned until Kakashi finally grabbed his hand and moved it out of his face.

"Yeah I'm alright; I just got lost in memories." He replied. Absent mindedly reaching his hand into his kunai pouch to feel one of his most treasured possessions.

The blonde kid watched as the stranger he just met that day pulled out a kunai, or at least what looked like a kunai. The difference being that a normal kunai only had one point, but this one had three points. Not only that, but there was also a tag on the handle with a weird seal encrypted on it. "Here Naruto I want you to have this," He paused to clear his thoughts, "As a good luck gift for your first day at the academy."

Slowly reaching for the strange kunai Naruto felt a few tears fall down his face. "Thank you so much Kakashi-san!" The young boy yelled as he rushed forward and embraced the silver-haired man in a hug.

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi replied as he eye-smiled, and ruffled Naruto's hair. He knew that the kid rarely ever received gifts so Naruto obviously would truly treasure the object, and protect it with his life.

"It's an awesome gift, but why does it look so different from a regular kunai?" The kid inquired as he slowly rotated the kunai in his hand glancing at it from every angle.

"That's because it is completely different from a regular kunai, and if you do good in the academy then I will tell you more about it." Kakashi spoke, "And just letting you know so you stay interested that belonged to the fourth."

Once Naruto received the knowledge that he was holding, in his hands, an object that belonged to the fourth hokage he could not control himself. Letting out a shout that could be heard across Konoha Naruto looked at Kakashi, and as words started to fail him he jumped into the one-eyed man's arms and hugged him as tight as he could.

In truth the fourth Hokage was Naruto's idol. The man he constantly thought of being like, and dreamed about surpassing. Kakashi, however, knew all of this, and that is the reason why he parted with the kunai. So someone who would truly appreciate it could have it.

"I promise kakashi-san that I will be the best ninja in the academy! Believe it!"

"When you are then I guess I will have to tell you all I know about that kunai." Kakashi chuckled watching the enthusiastic little boy stuff the special kunai in a hidden pocket in his orange jump-suit. "Oh and one thing," He took another glance at the ridiculous outfit, "You need to get rid of that hideous outfit. It doesn't suit a ninja especially the future rookie of the year." Kakashi said this with a little amusement in his voice while still being serious.

But once Kakashi said that he noticed Naruto look a little bit saddened. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard Naruto speak, "But this is all I have, and nobody will sell me anything else."

"Well I have some old clothes that don't fit me, that is if you want them." Kakashi knew he could have bought Naruto some brand new clothes, but he didn't think Naruto would like him doing that to much.

"Really? That would be awesome!" As he spoke Naruto started bouncing up and down again.

After a slight laugh the jounin replied, "Alright I'll bring them here once your class is over, and then you can tell me how your day was over some dinner. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great!" Naruto's commented overzealously.

"Okay then," He eye-smiled before continuing, "Well I have to go, but once you get out wait here and I will come pick you up."

"I will!"

With that the older ninja left in a swirl of leaves as Naruto headed into the building. Apparently his instructor was somebody by the name of Iruka. He walked through the hallways, and looked for what room he would be in. After a little while he found the room, and quickly entered hoping that his teacher would be there. Once he walked in he noticed a man sitting at a desk who had brown hair and a scar running across his nose. "Are you Iruka-sensei?" The young boy asked.

"Yes I am. Would you happen to be Uzumaki Naruto?" Iruka answered.

"You can just call me Naruto." He said as he flashed Iruka a foxy grin.

Maybe he isn't so bad the instructor thought to himself as he looked at a kid who held a loneliness that he was all too familiar with. "Alright I will, but you have to promise me that you will try your hardest in this class." He waited and continued only after he seen Naruto nod his head. "That means no messing around to get attention."

"I know that Iruka-sensei." Naruto muttered as he stared into the man's eyes, "I made a promise to someone today that I would be the rookie of the year, and I plan on keeping that promise!"

After seeing the determination in the boy's eyes he couldn't help but smile. Whoever acknowledged the kid probably helped him out more than they could have imagined. "Well if you ever need help then you know where to find me." He knew it was a simple statement, but it meant more to Naruto than even he knew.

"Okay thank you sensei!" The boy shouted as he allowed a smile to show that was big enough to show his teeth.

"Alright since you're here first you can take a seat anywhere." He watched as the boy shook his head up and down, and turned around looking at the seats. Seconds later he ran to a seat in closest to the window. The reason he chose this seat was because he liked the view he got. From where he sat he could see a small swing composed of a small two-by-four, and two strands of rope tied to an average sized tree.

"Hey Iruka can I ask you something…" Naruto asked. With that the two began talking about chakra and how it is used, and as they continued to talk Naruto thought about showing up early so he could get a little extra help.

After a little while the discussion ended when another student arrived in the classroom. The kid had raven black hair. He wore the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt, and immediately Naruto knew who it was. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke he shouted towards the boy, and he didn't really care whether or not he answered, but he was surprised when he did.

"Hey Naruto didn't think you would be joining the academy."

Naruto let out a small laugh and then said, "Well of course I am, but I think it will be a little harder to be rookie of the year with you around!" Normally Naruto wouldn't compliment someone like this, but he figured that he should be nice to the Uchiha since he didn't have any family left. So in a certain aspect the two were very similar.

"heh good luck!" Sasuke replied arrogantly, " I already have the academy basics down!" He knew he shouldn't be boasting like that, but he couldn't help it. Especially with Naruto; he never really talked to the kid, but he couldn't help but feel some sort of bond with him. At that moment a girl with pink hair walked into the door.

"Wow your pretty!" Naruto stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Said girl immediately had a blush on her face, and without thinking she blurted out, "You really think so?" She didn't know what compelled her to say that, but she knew her mom didn't like the blonde. Yet she didn't see anything wrong with him. Yeah the orange jump-suit was kind of obnoxious, but she would at least give him a chance before she criticized him.

"Yeah you have a kind of big forehead." Once Naruto said that a tic-mark appeared on her forehead, but that quickly disappeared because of the boys next few words, "But I think it is kind of cute. It makes you look even prettier!"

"What's your name?" The girl in the pinkish or reddish kimono asked.

"It is Naruto uzumaki!" With that he flashed a foxy grin while giving her a peace sign, "And what's yours?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno" She said showing a cute smile.

Naruto face faulted when he heard Sasuke say, "So Iruka-sensei looks like the dobe has got a girlfriend."

Naruto quickly responded with, "I am not a dobe!" He paused for a few seconds before adding, "And she is not my girlfriend!"

Iruka and Sasuke simply laughed while they looked at Naruto's aggravated appearance as well as Sakura's flustered face.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Naruto shouted as he laid his head down on the table. Iruka obviously didn't care since class wouldn't be starting for another twenty minutes.

When he finally woke up he noticed that the class was full, and sitting next to him was both Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke apparently pulled up a chair in the spot between Naruto and the window, but the reason boy woke up though was because a blonde girl stood beside him poking his head. Finally getting annoyed he yelled, "What do you want?"

"Move! I want to sit next to Sasuke." She spoke. At this Sasuke simply rolled his eyes knowing he would have at least one fan girl in his class.

Naruto simply replied, being the clever kid he is, with," Don't you think if Sasuke wanted to sit next to you he would?"

"He would've if I was already sitting down, but since I wasn't I decided to make things easier and sit down next to him." She replied cockily

"Your trying to make things easier by causing an argument and trying to make me move?" he questioned, "How about this, you go sit down somewhere else and if the teme wants to he will come sit by you."

Hearing this, the blonde girl was about to punch the boy, but was stopped once she heard Iruka say, "Ino go sit down." Obviously one to follow the rules of a superior the girl quickly moved to an empty seat and sat down

After that the day went by fairly quickly. The class had a quick lunch followed by a small lecture introducing the kids about the basics of chakra.

Once the class was out, Naruto left talking to Sakura and Sasuke, the three of them getting along easily. Normally parents would pick up their kids after the first day of class, but obviously for Naruto and Sasuke that wouldn't happen. Yet surprisingly Sakura's mom wasn't there either.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he was about to start walking home.

"Well…" Naruto spoke but was interrupted by a puff of smoke revealing Kakashi.

"I'm not late am i?" He asked as he stared at Naruto waiting for the answer.

"Nope!" he replied with a smile on his face. He was obviously somewhat worried that the man wouldn't have shown up.

"Okay then are you ready to eat?" Kakashi asked as he seen Naruto nod his head vigorously. Kakashi looked at the other to children who started to turn and leave, "Your friends can come to if they want to, but I would have to tell you about the thing I mentioned earlier later."

"Really you wouldn't mind? And that's alright!" Naruto replied as he quickly ran up to the two stopping them by putting a hand on their shoulders. "Did you hear that guys?" He asked them.

"Yeah!" Both the kids replied in unison.

Kakashi looked at the three and decided that maybe, depending on how things worked out, that he would try and get the Hokage to allow these three be stay on a team.


End file.
